


Cuatro Veces Castiel Estuvo a Punto De Caer y Una Que Finalmente Cayó.

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Cuatro Veces Castiel Estuvo a Punto De Caer y Una Que Finalmente Cayó.

**Cuatro Veces Castiel Estuvo a Punto De Caer y Una Que Finalmente Cayó.**

 ****

 **1.**

La vista desde el cielo es amplia y abarca la totalidad de la Tierra, debajo, donde miles de millones de personas tratan de vivir sus vidas día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto.

Para muchos Ángeles es un espectáculo que dejó de tener interés hace eones; los repetitivos ciclos de vida y muerte, ofensas y perdón, amor y odio que componen la monótonas vidas de los humanos poco mas que un suspiro en el gran esquema de las cosas.

No es así para Castiel, quien aun mira y observa, aprendiendo algo nuevo con cada experiencia vivida por algún humano completamente ajeno a los ojos que le siguen.

\- Castiel, - la voz de Zacarías, su inmediato superior, saca a Castiel de su contemplación del mundo, y se vuelve para mirarle, la luz de su _forma real_ mas brillante que nunca. - Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Castiel le sigue obedientemente, como ha hecho toda su existencia, sin preguntar a donde van o que es lo que Zacarías quiere enseñarle. Las respuestas le llegaran en el momento en que tengan que llegarle, y a él ni tan siquiera se le pasa por la mente la idea de cuestionar a su superior.

Desde el punto en el que se detienen la escena en la Tierra es muy diferente de la que Castiel estaba observando. La vida en un pequeño pueblo de Norteamérica, Lawrence, Kansas, no tiene nada que ver con las tribulaciones diarias de una familia que Castiel seguía en Timor. No que Castiel tenga nada en contra de la vida en países desarrollados o de los problemas de las familias de clase media.

Simplemente no le parecen tan interesantes.

En Kansas es de noche, y la familia hacia la cual Zacarías dirige su atención se prepara para ir a dormir.

La madre, hermosa y viva, brilla con una luz interior que hace que Castiel sonría ligeramente. El padre, afable y firme como una roca, mira a sus hijos con la devoción de un hombre justo. Hay dos niños, uno de ellos de apenas unos cuatro o cinco años tiene una luz interior casi cegadora. Es especial.

Sin embargo es el bebé quien atrae la atención de Castiel. No hay luz en él, solo oscuridad.

En un instante Castiel entiende lo que esta viendo, y se gira hacia Zacarías con el horror de la incomprensión claramente reflejado en su rostro.

\- Él es el elegido, - dice Zacarías con una sonrisa completamente fuera de lugar en el rostro de un ángel. - Observa y aprende, Castiel, porque llegara el día en que tengas que tratar con ellos.

Castiel quiere protestar. Aun no es tarde, la oscuridad rodea al bebé pero aun no emana de él.

Mientras observan la casa queda en silencio, la oscuridad de la noche insuficiente para ocultar la oscuridad que se acerca, silenciosamente, infiltrándose en el dormitorio del bebé.

\- Hay tiempo para evitarlo, - dice Castiel, extendiendo sus alas y dispuesto a aparecerse allí y luchar contra la sombra que presagia el final.  
\- No hay nada que evitar, - dice Zacarías, calmadamente, como si la escena que están observando no fuese uno de los actos mas pervertidos jamás cometido bajo los ojos de un ángel. - Estas son tus órdenes, observa y aprende. Pero no interfieras hasta que se te diga lo contrario.

En su interior se debaten la necesidad de prevenir lo que esta sucediendo con su absoluta obediencia a sus superiores. Castiel no quiere _observar_ , quiere luchar contra ello.

Pero son sus ordenes, y desobedecerlas, por mas injustas que le parezcan, solo conseguirá que él mismo acabe siendo como esa sombra que ahora esta derramando su sangre sobre el bebé.

Zacarías se marcha, dejando a Castiel en silencio, mirando horrorizado como la oscuridad deja de rodear al bebé para introducirse en él.

No aparta la mirada, ni durante el fuego que consume a la madre ni durante la huida del padre con los niños. Durante los siguientes años Castiel observa, y aprende, como le ha sido ordenador.

Y durante todo ese tiempo una voz en su mente le dice que podía haberlo prevenido, a costa de su Gracia, pero podría haberlo prevenido.

Hay momentos en que Castiel se pregunta si no hubiese sido mejor así.

…

 **2.**

Castiel puede ver el resultado de las decisiones de los Winchester sin siquiera viajar al futuro.

En cualquier otra circunstancia se sentiría feliz de encontrar una familia tan dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida por otros; en este caso en concreto, cada acción que ellos toman hace que Castiel cierre los ojos, apenado, y se lamente por el fin que tan claramente anuncian sus sacrificios.

Cuando Dean Winchester besa al demonio, sellando el pacto por su vida y el futuro de la humanidad, Castiel siente algo que no es capaz de reconocer: desesperación.

No es hasta un año después, cuando los sabuesos del infierno se llevan a Dean, que Castiel aparta su vista de la escena en la Tierra y extiende sus alas, dispuesto a bajar al rescate en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Hermano?

Es la voz de Uriel la que le detiene, y puede ver en la postura y expresión de este el desprecio que siente por los humanos. No es algo que a Castiel le agrade, pero no tiene motivo para decir nada.

\- A cumplir mi misión, - Castiel responde, volviendo su atención a punto por el cual Dean Winchester ha desaparecido.

Uriel sonríe cruelmente y por primera vez en toda su existencia Castiel siente el impulso de atacar a un hermano suyo. - Nadie dijo que debías ir a por él ya, Castiel, - la expresión de su rostro es desagradable y completamente fuera de lugar en un ángel. - Aun no es el momento.

Castiel entrecierra los ojos, sus sentimientos claramente visibles en su expresión. - No podemos dejar que permanezca en el Infierno, es un hombre justo y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

La sonrisa de Uriel se vuelve, si cabe, más desagradable.

\- Si, pero tus ordenes son observar y esperar al momento adecuado para ir a por él. El humano debe ser templado en el fuego del infierno para que sirva su cometido. Lo sabes perfectamente hermano.

Castiel aprieta la mandíbula para evitar que las palabras escapen de sus labios. No comprende, y jamás comprenderá, la forma de pensar de algunos de sus hermanos y superiores.

\- Observa y espera, Castiel. No desobedezcas.

Uriel se marcha y Castiel permanece donde estaba, alas inútilmente extendidas y sin ningún lugar al que volar. En silencio observa como el Sam Winchester llora a su hermano, la oscuridad que siempre ha habitado dentro de él haciéndose mas y mas pronunciada.

Y aun así Castiel espera. Espera con los puños apretados mientras Sam y Bobby entierran el cuerpo de Dean, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas contenidas antes de irse por caminos separados. Espera apretando los dientes cuando ese demonio, esa Ruby, encuentra nuevamente a Sam y le ofrece un consuelo cuyo precio será mas alto de lo que Sam siquiera imagina. Espera mientras Bobby, la única persona que podría ayudar a Sam en esos momentos, se pierde en una nube de alcohol y misiones suicidas.

Castiel espera, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, sintiendo como la urgencia crece, como su propia resolución de obedecer y cumplir su cometido se desgasta con cada momento que transcurre.

Él espera, extendiendo sus alas y conteniéndose de echar a volar hasta que le llegue la orden. Pidiendo a un padre al que hace mucho que no ve, que no deje que sea demasiado tarde cuando le llegue.

Espera aun cuando siente que el punto de no retorno se ha cruzado ya.

Es demasiado tarde.

Y en la tierra Sam duerme, envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Ruby y murmurando en sueños.

Y Castiel espera y cuando la orden finalmente llega, se pregunta porque esperó.

…

 **3.**

Ver a Sam luchar contra la adicción que su propia estupidez ha causado es más de lo que Castiel puede soportar.

No es tan difícil mostrar su rostro frío y eficiente a Dean, no después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo todo por él. Si sus hermanos no le hubiesen obligado a regresar en ese momento, Castiel ya no tendría un hogar al que volver.

Sin embargo escuchar a Sam gritar en su delirio, suplicar y amenazar o simplemente sollozar pidiendo que le permitan salir, es suficiente para que Castiel se plantee que tan acertadas fueron sus acciones.

Él sabe que todo esto estaba escrito, que tanto los Winchester como él mismo están representando un papel en una obra con un final ya determinado. Eso no hace mas fácil cada una de sus decisiones, por mas que se pregunte si realmente es él quien esta decidiendo o si ya estaba todo decidido por él.

Le puede escuchar incluso a través de las gruesas paredes del sótano en el que esta encerrado, y le cuesta concentrarse en los votos que Dean le esta diciendo.

Parte de él quiere bajar hasta allí y curarle, sacar de su organismo toda esa maldita sangre demoníaca y ayudarle a ser, una vez más, el Sam Winchester que siempre ha sido.

Pero tiene órdenes, y lo que va a hacer es muy diferente.

Es mucho peor.

Dean le mira con desconfianza mientras repite las palabras que le obligaran a obedecer a los Ángeles, y Castiel siente el deseo de retorcerlas, cambiarlas de modo que ninguno de los Winchester le deba obediencia al cielo.

Con que el propio Castiel obedezca es más que suficiente.

No puede hacerlo. Aun el miedo de caer, de acabar como uno de los demonios que Dean y Sam cazan y desprecian es demasiado fuerte. Lo vio perfectamente en la mente de sus hermanos, cual seria su futuro si desobedecía.

Así que Castiel repite las palabras, silenciosamente disculpándose con Dean y Sam por traicionar esa confianza que tanto le ha costado ganarse.

Es cuando esta en el sótano, una gruesa puerta de acero plagada de trampas anti demonio separándole de Sam, que se pregunta realmente si merece la pena.

Puede decirse a si mismo que Sam esta sufriendo, que lo que esta haciendo es seguir ordenes y a su vez ayudar a Sam. Pero Castiel sabe que no es cierto, y si mentir nunca ha sido una opción para un ángel, mentirse a si mismo esta directamente mas allá de sus habilidades.

Puede disfrazarlo como quiera: obediencia, misericordia, ayuda.

Él lo sabe, y Anna lo lee en sus ojos cuando aparece justo a tiempo de ser también ella traicionada.

Por un instante a Castiel no le importó nada mas que Sam Winchester y aliviar su dolor, y en ese instante vio su propia caída.

Y Castiel tiene miedo de caer, de acabar siendo una presa para los Winchester.

Y fue ese miedo lo que abrió la puerta.

…

 **4.**

Castiel sabe que lo que esta sintiendo es inadecuado para un ángel, pero honestamente, ya no le importa.

Hace tiempo que dejo de pensar como un ángel y comenzó a pensar como un Cazador. Si sus hermanos pudiesen verle ahora, no sentirían más que desprecio por el ser en que se ha convertido. Sinceramente, a Castiel no puede importarle menos.

Aun conserva su Gracia, débil como empieza a ser, a pesar de haber sido dejado completamente de lado por sus hermanos.

Son estos nuevos sentimientos, estos sentimientos humanos, lo que hacen que sea incapaz de apartar la vista de Sam.

Dean lo sabe, se ha dado cuenta del cambio progresivo que tiene lugar en Castiel, pero no dice nada. No hay nada que decir. Castiel dejó todo a petición de Dean, y esta luchando una guerra perdida por él, pero no es Dean quien controla sus pensamientos y sueños.

Es Sam.

Sam con su oscuridad, su inseguridad y ese no-futuro frente a él.

Castiel admira y respeta a Dean por su rectitud y su fortaleza, por su confianza ciega que todo saldrá bien porque el mundo no se merece que fallen.

Lo que Castiel siente por Sam es algo diferente. No es su fortaleza lo que le atrae, es su debilidad. No es su luz, es su oscuridad. A pesar de ser el más imperfecto de los hermanos, Castiel también le considera el más humano.

\- Habla con él, - le dice Dean al regresar de una caza. - Yo me voy a ver si me bebo un par de birras y tengo suerte.

Sam esta sentado frente a su portátil, como tantos otros millones de veces, su mente vagando por el fracaso de que ha sido la misión en lugar de fijarse en las paginas frente a sus ojos.

La misión, una de tantas en las cuales han conseguido derrotar a algún demonio pero han sido incapaces de salvar las vidas de aquellos que querían proteger. Castiel se toma esas muertes como algo inevitable, parte de su mentalidad como ser eterno recordándole que la vida no es más que un suspiro a los ojos de Dios. Dean y Sam tienen más problemas para ser tan pragmáticos con las vidas de otros, y toman cada fallo como una afrenta personal. Dean bebe y folla para recordarse que aun siente y Sam… Sam no hace nada de eso. Él simplemente mira la pantalla de su portátil durante horas mientras deja que la culpa le devore por dentro, mientras se pregunta si no seria mas fácil decir que _si_ y terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

\- No fue culpa vuestra, - dice Castiel rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Sam le mira sobresaltado, como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia en la habitación. Probablemente, así sea.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Cas? - pregunta Sam, no hay reproche en su voz, solo una ligera sorpresa. - Pensé que te irías con Dean a probar suerte.

Probar suerte, el eufemismo de los Winchester para las noches en que el placer físico es el único consuelo para sus fallos. Castiel no necesita nada de eso.

\- No, - dice Castiel sin agregar nada mas. Sam le estudia a través de la habitación, finalmente asintiendo levemente antes de volver la vista a su portátil.  
\- ¿Por qué insistimos con esto, Cas? No hemos salvado a nadie, no hemos ayudado en absoluto. - Es fácil ver la desesperación que va creciendo en Sam día a día, mientras las noticias de las excursiones de La Muerte llenan la primera pagina de los periódicos. - Es como poner una tirita porque te has raspado la rodilla mientras tienes la yugular abierta, el resultado será el mismo al final del día.

Castiel asiente, porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer en esa circunstancia. Sabe que Sam tiene razón. Pero aun queda una esperanza, débil y tenue como es, pero aun la tienen.

\- El Colt no sirvió de nada, y Dean nunca aceptara a Michael. No mientras yo siga diciendo que no.

Castiel siente un escalofrío muy humano recorrer su cuerpo. Sam suena como si hubiese perdido la esperanza.

\- Si acepto… - Sam comienza, no termina la frase, el aliento que necesita para ello escapando de sus labios apresuradamente cuando su espalda golpea contra la pared.  
\- No te atrevas a decir eso, - Castiel prácticamente ruge contra su rostro, un sentimiento de furia como no recuerda haber experimentado antes haciendo que sus puños se cierren compulsivamente alrededor de los hombros de Sam.

Tiene que estar haciéndole daño, y Castiel es perfectamente consciente de esto en la forma que los ojos de Sam se entrecierran y su mandíbula se aprieta.

\- No te atrevas a rendirte, si Dean no se rinde, tú…  
\- ¡Dean, siempre Dean! - espeta Sam, sus ojos brillando de furia también. - Siempre lo que Dean hace, lo que Dean quiere. ¿Es por eso por lo que estas aquí, Cas? ¿Te ha pedido Dean que me vigiles por si acepto en vez de dejarte seguirle como el perrito faldero en que te has convertido?

Las palabras de Sam le hieren de un modo que no espera, y aunque parte de él quiere soltarle y desaparecer de la habitación, Castiel esta también furioso. Él fue quien lo dejo todo para seguir a ese par de hermanos suicidas y merece un respeto por ello.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que Dean era el único que sabia enfurecerle de ese modo. Ahora sabe que estaba equivocado.

\- Vigila lo que dices, Sam Winchester, - dije Castiel, su voz baja y amenazante, - Puede que haya perdido gran parte de mis poderes, pero aun conservo los suficientes como para hacer que me respetes.  
\- ¿Qué puedes hacer, Cas? - Sam también parece haber pasado el punto de no retorno, y aunque no esta luchando para soltarse, no esta acobardado en absoluto. - ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Enviarme al infierno como amenazaste a mi hermano? Lucifer no me dejara morir, y si me envías allí solo le facilitaras el trabajo.

Es el fondo de verdad en esas palabras lo que hace que el último resto de autocontrol en Castiel desparezca. Con un gruñido inarticulado, Castiel presiona a Sam mas fuerte contra la pared, sosteniéndole ahí con su cuerpo mientras su boca desciende sobre la de este.

Parte de su mente le esta gritando que demonios esta haciendo. No es pecado amar a alguien, ni siquiera buscar placer sin sentimientos cuando necesitan esa clase de consuelo. Lo que Castiel esta haciendo en ese momento, forzar sus deseos y rabia sobre otra persona, eso _si_ es pecado. Y la forma más fácil de perder la poca gracia que le queda.

Sam no lucha contra el asalto, simplemente se queda rígido de sorpresa, su boca abriéndose ligeramente para emitir una exclamación. Castiel toma esa oportunidad para invadirla con su lengua, tomando aquello que nunca se había permitido siquiera imaginar que probaría. Las manos de Sam se mueven a sus hombros, empujando con toda la fuerza que pueden. No es suficiente para apartar a Castiel, puede que se este humanizando mas y mas a cada minuto que transcurre, pero aun no es lo suficientemente humano.

\- ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo Cas?

Es la voz de Dean lo que finalmente hace que Castiel reaccione. Como si Sam le hubiese quemado, se aparta de el, sus ojos imposiblemente abiertos mientras se da la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta.

\- Joder Cas, ¿Qué coño te pasa?

La puerta esta abierta, Dean mirándole desde ella como si fuese la primera vez que le ve. Lo que ve reflejado en ese ojos hace que su estomago se contraiga de vergüenza. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Por qué ha atacado a Sam así?

Se gira hacia Sam, quien le esta mirando fríamente, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Sus ojos se desvían hacia Dean, quien ha entrado en la habitación y cerrado la puerta. - Dean, ¿te importa dejarnos unos minutos? - Sam dice lentamente.

Castiel es incapaz de apartar la vista de él, aunque puede escuchar la reticencia en la voz de Dean cuando este responde. - ¿Estas seguro?

\- Si.

Castiel escucha la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, sus ojos aun fijos en Sam quien ha levantado una mano para tocarse los labios.

\- ¿Cas?

Da un paso para atrás, poniendo aun mas distancia entre él y Sam y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Hace apenas un minuto estaba furioso, ahora simplemente esta confuso y asustado. Son sentimientos a los que aun no he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse.

Sam acorta la distancia entre ellos, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Castiel y mirándole a lo ojos intensamente. Lo que sea que esta buscando ahí, parece encontrarlo. Con una leve sonrisa, Sam se acerca aun mas, sus labios casi tocando los de Castiel.

Castiel finalmente reacciona, sintiendo los calidos labios de Sam sobre los suyos la parálisis que le tenia atrapado se disipa, y hace lo que tenia que haber hecho desde el principio. Desaparece.

…

 **5.**

Mantenerse alejado de los hermanos Winchester no es tan fácil como Castiel hubiese imaginado. No cuando el fin esta tan cerca y tienen un trabajo tan difícil por delante.

Dean le mira fríamente cuando abre la puerta del motel en el que se ocultan esa semana. Su voz también fue fría mientras le daba a Castiel la dirección, pero al menos no parecía enfadado.

\- Sam ha ido a comprar comida, - dice una vez la puerta se cierra detrás de Castiel. - Estamos investigando unas desapariciones en el pueblo, nos vendrá bien tu ayuda.

Castiel asiente, quitándose la gabardina y tomando asiento en la enorme cama que domina de la habitación. Le sorprende ver que tienen una cama doble, pero no dice nada. No es la primera vez, y siguen siendo hermanos, no tienen nada que ocultar.

\- Esta es la habitación de Sammy, - dice Dean como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, - yo tengo la de al lado.

Castiel le mira y la confusión que siente debe ser clara en su rostro porque Dean suelta una carcajada completamente fuera de lugar ante la seriedad de la situación.

\- ¿Sammy, Cas? - dice Dean, su voz espesa con la risa contenida. - No va contra las reglas… ya sabes… que te molen los tíos.  
\- No Dean, - dice finalmente, su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza pero su voz firme. - No va contra las reglas. Lo que estuve a punto de hacer si, pero no porque seamos ambos del mismo sexo, si no porque es un acto que debe basarse en el amor o el deseo, nunca en la ira. Si ambos lo desean…

Dean pierde la sonrisa rápidamente ante sus palabras, observándole calladamente. - ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

Castiel asiente, porque no sabe que otra cosa hacer. Es cierto, y él no esta acostumbrado a mentir.

\- ¡Joder Cas! ¿En que coño estabas pensando?  
\- No lo sé, estaba… furioso y dolido.

Dean le mira fijamente durante un instante y Castiel se obliga a no apartar la vista de esos ojos que ven tanto, que saben más de lo que ningún humano debería saber.

\- Solo alguien que te importa tiene el poder de herirte, - dice Dean finalmente, - y no pasó nada. Pero como vuelvas a hacerle eso a mi hermano…  
\- Gracias Dean por el vergonzoso discursito de "si le pones las manos encima a mi _hermana_ …" - dice Sam entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, - Es innecesario y bochornoso, pero gracias. Ahora, coge tu hamburguesa y tu pastel de manzana y déjanos hablar.

Dean hace lo que su hermano le pide, lanzando una ultima sonrisa sobre su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta. Castiel quiere escapar nuevamente, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo.

Sam le mira en silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Castiel no sabe si esta guardando la distancia porque le teme o por algún otro motivo. Aun con los pocos poderes que le quedan, no seria difícil ver dentro de la mente de Sam, sin embargo Castiel no lo hace.

\- Sam, te debo una disculpa… - Castiel comienza, rompiendo el silencio que les rodea como un manto. Sam sacude la cabeza.  
\- No necesitas disculparte.  
\- Si, - insiste. - Lo que hice…  
\- Los dos perdimos los papeles, - le interrumpe Sam, avanzando hasta la mesa y tomando asiento, sus ojos no dejan los de Castiel en ningún momento. - Es muy difícil seguir adelante cuando todo esta en nuestra contra, y yo no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano. Me cabreó, esa fe ciega que tienes en Dean, la forma en que le sigues a todas partes.  
\- Dean es mi general en esta guerra, - Castiel admite. - Le seguiré mientras haya una batalla que luchar, mientras quede una esperanza de vencer. Y probablemente aunque no quede ninguna, aun así le seguiré.

Sam asiente, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta. Probablemente así sea.

\- Pero ese no es el motivo por el que te quedaste, ¿verdad?

Castiel sacude la cabeza. - No. Yo obedeceré las órdenes de Dean en una caza o durante la guerra. Aquí, durante los momentos de reposo, seguiré mis propios deseos.

\- ¿Por qué yo?  
\- No lo sé. Pero es así, y por primera vez en mi existencia es mi decisión.

La sonrisa de Sam se ensancha ligeramente y se levanta de su asiento, acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento junto a Castiel en esta.

\- Durante estos días he estado pensándolo, - dice Sam, - ¿Qué me molestaba tanto de que siguieras a Dean? ¿Por qué me enfurecí de ese modo? Siempre a sido Dean, siempre él ha llegado antes, ha conseguido más. Incluso los papeles que nos han sido asignados Dean tiene la posibilidad de salvarlo todo, yo de destruirlo. No es justo.  
\- No. No lo es.  
\- No es por mi que estas aquí, y lo sé. Y me molesta que lo único bueno que nos ha sucedido con este maldito Apocalipsis, sea también de Dean.

Castiel frunce el ceño ante esas palabras.

\- Yo no soy de nadie.  
\- Lo se. Ahora lo se.

Castiel ve como Sam se inclina hacia él, sus intenciones claras, y siente ese momento de pánico nuevamente. Si el futuro esta ya escrito, Sam acabará diciendo que si, y si Castiel permite que esto suceda ahora, su propio papel en esa obra puede cambiar.

Le dijo que no una vez a Lucifer mientras habitaba el cuerpo de un pobre desgraciado sin fuerza suficiente para contenerle. Si esas mismas palabras salieran de la boca de San Winchester, ¿seria Castiel lo bastante fuerte para decir también que no?

No lo sabe.

Y quizás sea mejor así.

Lo que si sabe es que por primera vez no tiene miedo de caer, de perder la poca Gracia que le queda.

Si ha de caer, no se le ocurre un modo mejor de hacerlo.

Con un leve suspiro, Castiel cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Puede que el futuro este ya escrito, puede que ellos no tengan modo de luchar contra eso. Pero mientras tiene esto, y mientras dure tiene intenciones de disfrutarlo.

Y lo que tenga que ser, será.

…


End file.
